Shi no tenshi: Sureiya ((Harry Potter X Akatsuki))
by NumberOneNarutoFan
Summary: Voldemort summoned 11 ninjas from another world to kill golden boy. Hogwarts stopped them by getting his own ninja. But Sureiya a Jashinist, lets the Akatsuki live just so she has something to do. But their Jashinist catches her attention. Not only is he follow the same god, he doesn't even know half of the powers he has! As Sureiya teaches him, she also falls for him. rest inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Another story by me! This one is Harry Potter w/ Naruto. Hidan love story, but I'm a crappy love story writer, so don't expect too much from me! Thank you for reading!**_

_**THIS IS RATED M FOR ONLY THE FIGHTS (IT HAS BLOOD IT IT).**_

_**R&R.**_

_**I've edited all the swearing out. [frick] is fu*k, [shoot] is sh*t, [witch] is b*tch. Thank you!**_

* * *

Summery

Voldemort summoned 11 ninjas from another world to kill golden boy. Hogwarts stopped them by getting his own ninja. But Sureiya, a Jashinist, lets the Akatsuki live just so she has something to do. But their Jashinist catches her attention. Not only is he follow the same god, he doesn't even know half of the powers he has! As Sureiya teaches him, she also falls for him in the mean time. Professor Umbridge is trying her hardest to kick Sureiya out of the school. Only Jashin-sama is keeping her back at Hogwarts. But Hidan is coming into that category too...

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office was thrown open. Professor Snape marched in, a serious face trained to the head Master.

"Dumbledore. I have some news about him." he told the chair. It swung around to face Snape. The old, wise, and powerful man looked at him, his eyes twinkling.

"And what did Voldemort say?" he asked.

"Well... He summoned 10 people. It was a spell he found which gave you people who will do anything for money. It seemed they were ninjas. One was cursing a lot and Lord Voldemort shot a Cruciatus at him, but the man just yelled 'the pain is so good!'. Lord Voldemort stopped the curse to talk to the leaders. He paid them to kill the Potter boy. Not that I mind about that." Snape reported.

"Mmmmm... So he's come across that spell already? Interesting... Very interesting..." Dumbledore muttered.

"We will counter by having our own ninja." Dumbledore stated proudly. Snape stared at him.

"How?" he asked in his sneering voice.

"Ohhhh… she'll come when she comes. Which would be any second now." Dumbledore stood up from his chair and moved far away from the window. "And I recommend you go now. Thank you Severus." Snape spun around and strode out the door. As he walked away from the gargoyle, the giant (and only) window in the headmaster room shattered into a billion million pieces.

"Dynamic Entre!" a female voice yelled out. "Hey mother [fricker] whatcha [fricking] want?"

"Ahh, under 55 seconds. I thought you would come in about 10 seconds?" Dumbledore asked, waving his wand and the window flew back together. Another swish of the wand made the smoke drift away.

"I would've [fricking] come if that little piece of [shoot] wasn't here." the girl said. The girl looked weird but still very pretty. Her hair was purple from the roots to her ears, then it was red the rest. Her clothes were very different, but matched (some how). The blue pants she had on stopped right next to her bum (bum freezers some people call them) and her top was only a bikini top. It was only one colour: scarlet red, or, blood colour. Her coat she had on was open and had different dragons stitched on. On her back was a three bladed scythe that was red and white. Around her neck was a necklace Dumbledore couldn't see what on the end was. She had no shoes on.

"So what's the [fricking] job?" she asked.

"I want you to look after a boy in my school that other ninjas are targeting to kill."

"The [fricking] Akatsuki? Yeah, I felt the losers come into this [fricking] world." she sighed. "But at least they came from my world."

"The boy you are looking after is Harry Potter-"

"The [fricking] golden boy."

"-please do let him live."

"[fricking] maybe. Wait… yes… ok… what ever… uh… [fricking] awesome! I'll do the [fricking] job!" the girl cheered, pumping her fist. "Jashinist just told me I'll have an [fricking] epic adventure if I [fricking] take the [shoot] job. [witch], Your lucky."

"Um, ok. What's your name?" Dumbledore asked, a bit creped out from the sudden change of attitude.

"Shi no tenshi: Sureiya. Or in [fricking] English: The Death Angel: Sureiya." the girl, now known as Sureiya, answered. "When does this [shoot] job [fricking] start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Meh. Ok, the [fricking] conditions: I must have a [fricking] dead body or a live person in my [fricking] room once a week, I can swear all I like, and I can stay in these [fricking] clothes. Deal or no [fricking] deal." Sureiya rattled off.

"Accepted. I want you at London's train station tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Goodbye." Dumbledore said and returned to his seat. Sureiya pulled her scythe from her back, put her feet on it and jumped. She was standing on her scythe as she smashed through the window again.

…

"So I [fricking] have to run through that [fricking] wall? Ok then…" Sureiya sighed, and ran at it in a blur. She opened her eyes and a red train stood in front of her. She jumped on to the roof and waited. Over time, witches and wizards filtered through the wall. Finally, the golden boy appeared. She watched him and followed him to his compartment he chose (while still on the roof). When the train started to move, Sureiya stood up putting chakra to her feet so she would stick to the roof.  
"I believe I can [fricking] fly~!" She yelled. "Not like I do that all of the time…" Finally, after one hour of boredom, Sureiya sensed 10 people jumping to the train. She stretched and launched herself at them. In a second she had a girl with blond hair. No, wait, she has an Adam's apple. Thus she is a he.

"Hey guys, un! Someone's got me, un!" the boy yelled out. The group stopped and looked behind them and saw Deidara being held down by a girl.

"Who are you?" Pain asked, stopping the group.

"Some one hired against you [witches]. I'm not going to let you mother [frickers] go." Sureiya smirked and flew through some hand seals. "Element style: anti cage." she put her palms on Deidara's back. A cage made of lighting formed around him.

"[frick]." he muttered.

"Oh, you're an earth type." Sureiya noted, and moved to a guy with sliver hair and purple eyes.

"I'll give this one to Jashin-sama!" Sureiya said gleefully. Suddenly her scythe was in his chest. He looked at it in boredom, and pulled it out.

"Ehhhh, another Jashin scythe. Did she get it from killing one?" he asked himself.  
"Ohhhh? You know about Jashin-sama?" Sureiya asked after holding the others down.

"Hell yeah! He's my god!" Hidan yelled pulling out his necklace. It was a circle with an upside down triangle in it. Sureiya pulled out hers as well. It had the same design.

"Finally! Do you know how many years it's been since I've met another Jashinists? Over 100 years!" Sureiya yelled, taking back her scythe. "What's your power?"

"Um, immortally-" Hidan started.

"Every one has that."

"And Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood." Hidan finished.  
"...That's it?" Sureiya looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, you haven't got a clue what other powers you have? Not even flying?" Sureiya asked, put her scythe under her feet and flew around the battle field.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Hidan asked surprised.

"Um, every Jashinists I knew could do this…" Sureiya sighed in defeat. Suddenly, she felt evil souls land on the train. "O oh, trouble!" she said and did Mach 30 to the train. Death eaters, obviously newbies, had landed on the train. In seconds they were dead. Sureiya drew out her black pole and stabbed herself in the chest. Her blood dripped onto the floor and spread out in a ruff copy of her necklace.

Hey Sureiya! Is that your name now?

"Yes it is Jashin-sama."

So I'm here to talk about Hidan.

"The [fricker] who didn't even know how to [fricking] fly?"

Yeah him. Anyway, I only taught him that because in the ninja world, Hidan was doing fine with only those powers.

"How?"

The only two he knew were just perfect for that world. Anyway, I think you like him. Got to go, the train is stopping. Bye Sureiya, oh and thanks for the dead bodies.

"Bye Jashin-sama." Sureiya sighed and got up. "I'll make them all [fricking] crept out by spreading the [fricking] blood all over the windows and floor."

"Water style: blood bending." Sureiya muttered and her hands danced around. The blood on the train roof flew up and covered the windows and ground that they were to walk on. As the door opened and students started to filter out, Sureiya stood in the mess of bloody bodies.

"You may want to look where your [fricking] walking." Sureiya told them. They looked at her, the bodies around her, then to the floor. One girl screamed and fainted. The others either ran to clean ground or back into the train.

"Can ye please clean the ground? It's a bit creepy." a old lady asked, and shuddered.

"The [fricking] blood? Yeah, yeah, ok then." Sureiya sighed and moved the blood. "Oh yeah, the [fricking] blood was real."

"Um, thanks…" the lady muttered and hurried away. Once the blood was hidden in the Forbidden Forest, Sureiya flew over to the golden boy.

"Hey [fricking] golden boy! Whatcha doing'?" Sureiya asked, sitting down on the scythe side ways, floating next to Harry Potter. He jumped and looked at Sureiya, then to the Thestrals.

"Hey did you see these-"

"Thestrals? Yes I [fricking] do. You see them if you've seen [fricking] death. Me? I've killed over a [fricking] million people. I could see them since I [fricking] came to this world." Sureiya talked. Harry stared at her.

"You've… killed someone?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Yeah. I will kill another whole lot on this [fricking] job." Sureiya sighed. Some times, people look like your crazy when you kill. So [fricking] what?

"Job?"

"Tell you [fricking] later." Sureiya sighed and waited for the golden boy to ride into the castle. Harry got into a carriage with four other people. Sureiya sat on top of it and waited for the carriage to move. It started, but it moved so slow that she hopped onto the Thestrals and got them moving with some meat she had in her seals all over her body. They munched on the meat as they over took other carriages.

"Oh my god! That carriage is going faster then us! How did they do that?" two twins in a carriage gasped.

"Give them [fricking] meat!" Sureiya yelled at them. The red heads nodded and saluted her.

"Yes sir!" they yelled. Sureiya laughed, gave the Thestrals more meat and they shot ahead. Very shortly, they were at the giant front door. The riders didn't get out. Sureiya sighed and knocked on the door on the carriages.

"Hey! Look out the [fricking] window! Your already [fricking] here! Hurry up and get out, [witches]!" Sureiya yelled and flew back from the door. It opened to reveal a red head.

"There's no way we're here yet- oh." Ron gasped. "How the bloody hell did we get here so much?"

"I made the [fricking] Thestrals go [fricking] faster." Sureiya told him, pointing to the said animals.

"Um, nothings there…" Ron said.

"Jashin-sama, why is there always a [fricking] person in every world that don't see [fricking] death." Sureiya muttered to herself. The people in the carriage got out and Sureiya followed by walking normally.

"Ah mother [fricker], this is so slow. Every [witch] in this place should earn to [fricking] fly." Sureiya said to herself.

"Um, we do fly on broom sticks…" Harry pointed out.

"Pfff, there not as nearly as [fricking] fast as me on my [fricking] feet!" Sureiya flapped her hand. "I think those [fricking] cages should be undone by [fricking] now… oh well!"

"Um, what cages…? And could you stop following us? And swearing?" the bushy girl asked.

"Cages to [fricking] keep some enemies from [fricking] killing golden boy there, I'm [fricking] on a job to stop golden boy from [fricking] dyeing, and I can't stop [fricking] swearing because I don't [fricking] want to." Sureiya replied, skipping past them into the hall. Everyone in there turned to her as she began to climb the stairs to the high table.

"Hey mother [fricker]! Where the [frick] do I [fricking] sit?" Sureiya asked the head master. He motioned to a seat next to the old lady who was covered in pink. In a second she was sitting in the chair, bare feet on the table.  
"Keep [fricking] talking." Sureiya picked at her finger nails. Professor Umbridge stared at Sureiya.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, astounded.

"Go [fricking] ask Dumbledore." Sureiya told her. Once every one was settled down, the doors again were thrown open. First years wondered in and looked all around in amazement. In the first years, the Akatsuki were in their 10 year old bodies, blending into the crowed. She waved at them and flashed them a message. 'Hey nice meeting you again! You do know that you could've went into the [fricking] ground underneath you and you would be [fricking] free of the [fricking] cage.' The most of the group scowled. When the hat sang his song, Sureiya messaged them that she put their names onto the scroll. Itachi nodded in thanks. Pain whispered to all of the group.

"Hidan." Professor McGonagall called out. He stomped out to the hat and Professor dropped the hat on his head. It sat there for a long time, muttering to itself. Finally, Sureiya got bored and fell asleep. Still aware of her surroundings. When she came around again, Hidan was still sitting on the stool. Finally, she cast a gen jutsu on the hat and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" After that, the whole group went into Gryffindor.

"Finally! This [fricking] sorting is over! Is there any [fricking] food yet?" Sureiya sighed, playing with her necklace. Akatsuki huddled around their part of the table and whispered to each other, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to them. Dumbledore rose and talked to them (Sureiya fell asleep) but got interrupted by Professor Umbridge. She gave another boring speech, in which only Pain and Tobi listened in. As Dumbledore sat down, Sureiya whispered into his ear. He nodded and she went up to the golden owl.

"Hey you mother [frickers], I here to guard this [fricking] castle. Who? Go [fricking] ask Dumbledore, I'm not bothering to [fricking] tell you brats." Sureiya started. "Um, oh yeah, don't mind me when I fight someone, it might be very [fricking] bloody, and you may [fricking] throw up. I'm immortal, and I'm [fricking] over 100 000 000 000 years old even through I look [fricking] 20. Err, I'm a ninja, I wouldn't [fricking] care if your about to [fricking] die. I'm only here to protect [fricking] golden boy. Professors, don't bother trying to stop me [fricking] swearing, I stay in these [fricking] clothes, and I can do what ever I [fricking] want. That means I might join into your games or what ever. Oh yeah, in other worlds, I'm know as Shi no tenshi: Sureiya. If you [fricking] care to know what that [fricking] means, then go search it. I think I come up in history in the [fricking] goblin war… when Lord Voldemort started to become [fricking] famous, when this school was [fricking] founded. I helped [fricking] build it, by the way, and I come up in history in other [fricking] worlds. A [fricking] lot. So, last thing, DO NOT insult Jashin-sama in front of me. Have a good [fricking] school year!" Sureiya waved at them and was back in her seat in a second using her ninja speed.

"So, thank you for that, Sureiya. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled and sat down. Sureiya was already eating away at the food in front of her. She tasted the drink in front of her and sighed in bliss.  
"They still know my favourite drink. Must say thank you after this." she muttered to herself and drank the rest in a gulp.

With the Akatsuki

"...Oh yeah, in other worlds, I'm know as Shi no tenshi: Sureiya…" at that sentence, Hidan stared at her with new eyes.

"Holy [frick]. She's Shi no tenshi: Sureiya?" he gasped. When they started eating, Kakuzu nudged him.

"Hidan. Why are you spacing out like that?" he asked, and that drew the groups attention.

"She's Sureiya! Come on guys, you should know her!" Hidan complained. They stared at him.

"Please explain." Pain asked in his cold voice.

"Sureiya is a Jashin follower since he became god because she was his best friend when he was human. Sureiya was the first and most powerful Jashinist ever and her powers are flying, elements, age shifting, shape shifting, and the only person to jump through different worlds. Sureiya can make it so that she can go back further in time in that world since the last time she went into there. Really, Sureiya is like Jashin's right hand." Hidan explained. Akatsuki looked at Sureiya again. "Most Jashinist don't even meet her through their lives. The whole school is lucky as hell to met Sureiya. But we're stuffed if she's our enemy."

With Sureiya

Sureiya looked at Hidan. She could tell he told the group who she was and what she could do because they looked at her in amazement, even those who had their faces covered up or was really good at keeping their faces flat.

"[fricking] meh." Sureiya told herself. Suddenly the food disappeared, and Sureiya stared at her plate in disappointment. "Awwww. The [fricking] food is gone." A clatter people moving made Sureiya look up. Everyone was moving away. In a second, she was standing on her scythe above golden boy. Everyone was looking at her so she landed on the floor next to the Akatsuki.  
"Hey [fricking] brats. I'm not letting you [witches] use any jutsu in the common room. If you [fricking] try, then it won't happen because something will stop you. Like if that boy there uses his [fricking] earth jutsu, a lighting seal will stop you mother [frickers] . OK guys? Good." she told them and zoomed away on her scythe again. She saw golden boy turn off at a short cut so she went after him.  
"You [fricking] know your [fricking] way round." Sureiya said, and Harry jumped.

"Oh! Um, hi. I know my way round because of some map…" Harry made up.

"The [fricking] Marauder's map?" Sureiya asked. "Don't [fricking] worry. I gave James the [fricking] idea for it. But I made sure it doesn't [fricking] show some short cuts. See, if I walk into this [fricking] wall, I'll pop out right next to the [fricking] Fat Lady." Sureiya proved it by grabbing him by the sleeve and threw him at the wall. He sank into the wall and she followed. She melted out the wall right behind Harry.

"Hey [fricking] Fat Lady, I want to get into the [fricking] common room. I'm Sureiya." Sureiya told her and she swung open. Harry took a step to it, but Sureiya pushed him back. "You can [fricking] come in if you only know the [fricking] password." The Fat Lady closed on him and she began to make seals. When Gryffindors came in, they stared at her making some seals.

"Um, you do know that your writing in blood." Hermione told her. Sureiya didn't bother speaking but pushed a thick book to her. Hermione opened it and began to read. Once Sureiya was finished making them, she put them up all with invisible seals over them. Once she was done, Hermione was only a few pages into the book.

"This is so complicated!" she muttered to herself. Sureiya pulled out some Gale-Force Reading Glasses from the Fairy Tail world and gave them to Hermione.

"These will make you read them [fricking] faster and I've made them so you can under stand it all. It's [fricking] 600x." Sureiya explained. Hermione put them on and the book flew open. In seconds, she had finished it all.

"Whoa. Ok, I got that. Here, have them back." Hermione seemed to push the glasses away.

"Do you know that in the [fricking] world that these came from, their only up to [fricking] 120x, and it only helps you to read it [fricking] faster." Sureiya mentioned.

"Can you really jump through worlds?" Hermione asked.

"[frick] yeah. What world do you want to go to?" Sureiya asked, putting her stuff away and getting ready to jump through worlds.

"Errrr…"

"How about we go to Fairy Tail? That's were those glasses were made." Sureiya said, grabbed Hermione's hand and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

They found themselves in a guild right next to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charlie.

"Whoa! Oh hey Sureiya! Who's this?" Lucy asked and the whole guild turned to the two.

"Fairy Tail this is [fricking] Hermione. Hermione, [fricking] Fairy Tail. Hermione comes from a [fricking] world with witches and wizards. Hermione, show them some [fricking] magic." Sureiya waved her hand around.

"But we're not allowed to perform magic outside of school." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes you are out of [fricking] school, but your in another [fricking] dimension! Do you [fricking] think the M.O.M could send you a [fricking] letter in another dimension. Show them something [fricking] cool." Sureiya looked at Hermione with the guild. She took a shaky breath and took out her wand.

"Flagrate." She said and began to write. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' she waved her hand through the writing and it moved to form new words. 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Next, she made flowers appear on the table in front of her. She made the flowers float up and move around.

"Do that [fricking] bird-conjuring charm and make them [fricking] attack some one." Sureiya whispered in her ear.

"Avis. Oppugno." Hermione said and yellow bird spouted from her wand tip then shot themselves at Natsu. He yelled and ran away. Their beaks got stuck into the floor before turning into feathers.

"That- was- so- [fricking]-funny!" Sureiya gasped for air though laughs. Hermione laughed quietly. Lucy and Levi came up to her and talked about the magic which Hermione launched into a really detailed description about it. Only Lucy and Levi could under stand it completely.

"I remember when Jashin sent me to this [fricking] world for a job. It was some thing like killing a [fricking] Saint. He did put up a fight but in the end, he [fricking] died." Sureiya said suddenly. The whole guild fell silently and watched as some of the members that came here when they were kids (Natsu, Gray, Erza) sit in front of Sureiya like kids.

"What was the [witch's] name? Something like… um…. [frick] I forgot…" Sureiya sighed, face palming.

"He was Kijni!" Natsu put in.

"Yes! Kijni! That's the [witch's] name! So the first master of [fricking] Fairy Tail summoned me with a spell that [fricking] forced me to come (I would've come anyway) and asked me to kill him. Jashin told me it would end in a [fricking] good fight so I went along anyway. Kijni was I think the number one [fricking] Saint and he was always in his [fricking] castle. But when I got there, he some how knew I was coming for him and his [fricking] castle was like a [fricking] ghost town. So I watched the clouds, like a certain clan in the [fricking] ninja world. The clouds were a bunch of fluffy things of [fricking] condensed water. But as time carried on, the clouds began to form [fricking] pictures only a skilled person like me could [fricking] see. The clouds told me that Kijni was [fricking] 100 000 000 km west from the spot I was [fricking] lying on. So I got up and jumped onto my [fricking] scythe and flew there breaking the [fricking] sound barrier mind you, and he sensed me coming because a wall of [fricking] earth flew up and made me hit it full [fricking] force. There was my [fricking] blood and guts every where. So beautiful." Sureiya sighed in bliss. "He thought I was dead but I [fricking] flew back together in a [fricking] second. The [witch's] face! I laughed and flew at him. He threw up another wall of [fricking] earth but I [fricking] had Chidori on! The wall blew into [fricking] millions of pieces! The [fricking] word 'piece' made me think of that [fricking] world with One Piece in it. So I used that [fricking] devil's fruit I ate before which was the [fricking] Element fruit. I made a [fricking] element tornado and the guy had no [fricking] chance. I watched the [fricking] show as Jashin-sama sat next to me giving [fricking] popcorn away. We [fricking] watched as his guts, intestines, lungs, heart, brain and kidneys where [fricking] thrown every where before getting [fricking] grinded up by the earth in the [fricking] tornado. After that I did what I needed to do and showed the [fricking] first master his blood and stuff every where. She gave me a [fricking] ticket to Fairy Tail for any time, since she [fricking] knew I was immortal. And after that I when to [fricking] Hermione's world to build her [fricking] school."

"So you did build Hogwarts! I though you were joking." Hermione said staring at her in shock.

"Hey Sureiya, there's another Magic Games next week. Do you want to come?" Natsu asked. Erza bonked him on the head.

"Natsu! Like Sureiya-sensei would do that!" She yelled at her.

"[frick] yeah! I'll [fricking] come! I'll bring four other people next [fricking] time. Come on Hermione, it's time to come back to [fricking] Hogwarts." Sureiya sighed, took Hermione's hand and disappeared back into Hogwarts.

"…That was so amazing!" Hermione gasped. "What do they do?"

"Their [fricking] mages. Natsu only [fricking] does fire magic because that was the only [fricking] thing he was taught. Lucy uses keys to [fricking] unlock doors to some [fricking] sprit world. Do you [fricking] want to be in the [fricking] Magic games?" Sureiya asked, looking at her.

"Um, but I don't do magic like them…" Hermione pointed out.

"The [fricking] rules say that you must have [fricking] magic. Doesn't say [fricking] how you have it." Sureiya pointed out.

"Ok I will come. Who else?"

"I was [fricking] thinking of some one I know from another [fricking] world… let me go and [fricking] talk to them. Back in a [fricking] second." Sureiya said and disappeared before coming back.

"[fricking] done! Got the other [fricking] three!" she told Hermione with a grin. "It's [fricking] 10. Get to [fricking] bed." She nodded and headed up, suddenly feeling sleepy. When her door closed, the boys door opened and Hidan came out in his normal form, not 10 years of age.

"Hey [fricker]! Want to learn how to [fricking] fly?" Sureiya asked. Hidan didn't say anything but nodded. Sureiya got up from the chair, stretched, and got her scythe. Hidan pulled his from his back.

"Jashin [fricking] told me he didn't [fricking] teach you anything else because you were doing fine with only those [fricking] powers. Flying requires your [fricking] imagination of flying…" Sureiya started. By the time the sun rose, Hidan could rise a few centimetres in the air but sitting on it like a broom stick.

"[witch], get back to your 10 year old self. Some one is [fricking] coming." Sureiya told him, and sealed his scythe on a seal she put on him just before. When Hidan was in his 10 year old body, house elves came through the Fat Lady.

"Mistress Sureiya! Welcome back!" An elf squeaked.  
"Hey [witches]! Nice to [fricking] see you again!" Sureiya said cheerfully. "Now, if you hear [fricking] anyone saying something bad about [fricking] Jashin-sama, do [fricking] that to them. It will [fricking] teach them." Sureiya giggled evilly. The elves giggle evilly at that too. Hidan got the creeps from listening to them. He bolted to his room.

Sureiya helped the house elves and also putting the Jashin symbol every where with 'Jashin rules!' under it. When everyone was getting ready for the first day of school, they found Sureiya going though every book in the common room with her 600x glasses. She was picking books up and they opened and closed in a second.

"What are those glasses?" Harry asked.

"Go [fricking] ask Hermione." Sureiya answered. Harry did just that and Hermione dove into a detailed expiation of it. After Harry got away, they went down to breakfast. Sureiya sat next to Professor Umbridge again. She stared at her hatefully but smiled to the rest of the school. When Harry left, she waited for about a minute before speeding away on her scythe. She followed Harry to a room that had teachers in it. When the ghost of the teacher came though the black board, he started to drone on. In less then five minuets, everyone but Hermione and Sureiya were asleep. Sureiya listened in and rose her hand when she noticed he has skipped a part.

"Um, yes…?" he looked at her. The class woke up.

"Sureiya."

"Yes Surheya. What do you want?" he asked.

"You've missed a [fricking] important part there."

"Where?" Professor asked, confused.

"When Heroine made a [fricking] change in laws a bit. You missed a bit when I came [fricking] in." Sureiya pointed out, shooed him away and took the spot in front of the black board.

"So when Heroine was about to make that [fricking] muggle born weren't allowed into [fricking] magic schools, the current Head master of [fricking] Hogwarts then asked me to [fricking] him. So I [fricking] did. I think I [fricking] said 'Whoa [witch], stop right there, think this [fricking] over. If you cut [fricking] muggle born out from [fricking] magic schools, you'll miss a [fricking] lot of witches/wizards that will [fricking] make discovers that [fricking] pure bloods or half blood won't [fricking] find till about a [fricking] million years later.' Heroine [fricking] said 'back of [witch], I can do what ever I [fricking] want'. So I [fricking] duelled him to a match and [fricking] killed him in less then a [fricking] second. So then I [fricking] transformed into the [witch] and told the world that [fricking] dragons could be kept at [fricking] pets as long as you [fricking] had a licence and the dragon wasn't [fricking] dangerous to anyone. I faked the [witches] death again and left that world for another [fricking] in a world where I had to [fricking] kill some one from an [fricking] order from the First Master of Fairy Tail, then after that, I [fricking] came back to this world when [fricking] Hogwarts was being built. Any questions?" Sureiya looked around. Hermione's hand shot up. Sureiya nodded at her hand.

"How come you didn't turn up in history then?" she asked.

"Well, I killed Heroine in his [fricking] office, came out of there, told the news of the [fricking] new law, walked [fricking] back inside and disappeared. They came in and saw his [fricking] bloody body." Sureiya answered. Draco put his hand up.

"How do we know you did build Hogwarts?" he asked her. Sureiya jumped to the front of the desk, moved her hand down the side and pushed a point. The desk moved back to reveal a deep hole there.

"Sureiya is [fricking] backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! You [fricking] ghosts down there come [fricking] out!" she yelled down the hole. A see- though thing zoomed out. It stopped, floating around the class.

"Oh hello class! What does Sureiya want us to teach you?" a ghost asked. Hermione gasped and shot out of her seat.

"Your Heroine!" she yelled, pointing to him.

"Yes I am. What about it?" Heroine asked, blank face.

"Would you [fricking] tell them I [fricking] killed you and made a [fricking] law about dragons while I get the [fricking] rest of ghosts." Sureiya told them and jumped down the hole. Soon millions of ghosts came poring out of the hole. Most spread every where, going into other classes.

"Hey mother [frickers]! Get your ass back into this [fricking] room! No, go into the [fricking] Great Hall. Bye class, I'm getting these [fricking] ghosts into order." Sureiya shouted to them and dashed out the door. When she got to the Great Hall, every ghost was seated there. Heroine came in after her.

"Now ghosts of [fricking] Hogwarts, tell me [fricking] why you couldn't get the [frick] out of that hole! You could easy just [fricking] fly through the [fricking] desk! ONE AT A [FRICKING] TIME!" Sureiya yelled when the ghosts began to speak all at once. She pointed to one.

"A witch but a spell on us so we couldn't move until you came in. Only Heroine could get out if the trap door was open!" he told her.

"Who's this [witch]?" Sureiya asked.

"Dunno. Had a head band with a symbol that looked like a leaf…" he answered.

"Konoha? Ok, be back in a sec…" Sureiya said and disappeared and reappeared in five seconds. In her hands were a red hair girl that was a teen ager. She looked around and saw the ghosts. She ran though some seals but Sureiya caught her hand.

"Don't." she growled.

"Hai…" she squeaked in a small voice.

"Tell me [fricking] why you sealed these [fricking] ghosts?" Sureiya asked in a deathly voice, using a better version of the Yammato scary face.

"Um… I though they were demons… so I sealed them… then I was back in my world…" she told her, shrinking away from Sureiya. Sureiya sighed and explained to all to her. After that was done, Sureiya let her go back to her world. Just as she did that, Dumbledore came in with most of the school.

"What is going on Sureiya?" he asked looking around at the ghosts. "There has never been this many ghosts at Hogwarts ever."

"That's because I [fricking] released them. They've always [fricking] been here, just [fricking] sealed away. Go search the [fricking] castle ghosts." Sureiya shooed them away and they flew away. One small girl, only 11 came up to me.

"Hey miss…" she asked.

"You were the one who was [fricking] killed by that snake in the [fricking] Chamber of Secrets! Yeah, what do you [fricking] want?" Sureiya asked, bending down to her height.

"The other ghosts said it was my 50th death day tomorrow. What should I do?" she asked, gripping her rabbit doll.

"How about we [fricking] have a death day party? I'll [fricking] come. About 11 tonight? I'll go and [fricking] ask all the other [fricking] ghosts." Sureiya smiled at her. She brightened and floated away. Dumbledore hurried to her, a look in his eyes demanding an expiation. Sureiya sighed and explained. After that she made several shadow clones to go around telling every other ghosts about the death day party. Sureiya, the real one, flew to Gryffindor common room. In it were several ghosts that were still talking to the shadow clones. Hermione was staring around in confusion.

"Hey [witch]. Here's a [fricking] book about the whole [fricking] thing." Sureiya gave her one and her 600x glasses.

"Um, thanks… I don't under stand that your giving these books or these glasses… I mean, I could use it ageist you..." Hermione trailed off.

"Because I [fricking] know you won't." Sureiya poked her forehead.

SMASH!

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Sureiya shot up.

"Where the [frick] is golden boy?" she hissed, grabbing her scythe.

"Um, he said he was looking if Hagrid was back, and his hut is outside." Hermione trailed off because Sureiya was gone in a second. She appeared in front of Harry. In front of her was 50 mist missing nins.

"The [frick] are you doing? Get the [frick] back inside!" Sureiya yelled at him. Harry turned tail and ran for the castle. Sureiya's scythe twirled in her hand, and in the other hand she signed that Hidan should get his [bass] down to the ground with his scythe and in a transformation. He appeared as a Jashin.

"[fricking] seriously?" Sureiya sweat dropped. Hidan just grinned. "Fine 'Jashin', lets [fricking] do it. You may want to [fricking] sacrifice now."

"Yeah whatever." Hidan smirked and sped ahead, getting 25 ninja's blood drops and licked them all. Sureiya did the same with the rest.

"Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood!" They yelled at the same time and stabbed their chests with their black rods. Every ninja out there collapsed and withered in pain. One suddenly jumped up and ran at Sureiya. He took out a sword and cut Sureiya arms off. The missing ninja cackled will glee but that was short lived. Sureiya walked over to her arms, picked them up with her legs and put them back together. After a minute, they were joined again. Thus, Sureiya continued on. Hidan killed his ones repeatedly but cutting his head off and eventually sliced his body in two horizontally on the belly button line. He laid there waiting for something and finally thick black… things reputed from the ground. They sewed Hidan back together. It stayed around, stitching them back together anytime they needed it.

Sureiya way of killing her victims was much more curler then Hidan. First, she drew her scythe cross her belly hard enough to injure and feel like you were about to die any second, but it didn't kill. Suddenly whole sky turned blood red, and the ground reputed in one huge skeleton arm. It gripped the ground and pushed. Out popped a skull with half of the face still had rotting flesh on it, just clinging onto the skull. It looked around and strained the other side. That arm had clothes on it, and Sureiya waved at it.

"Hey old buddy! Torture those [fricking] guys ok? I got to do my [fricking] ceremony." she yelled at it, did a huge slash down her arm and drew a circle then a triangle in it. Sureiya laid down in it and stabbed herself in the chest again with the pole. Hidan did the same.

Mean while, the skeleton looked to the missing ninjas and… a snake slithered out of his mouth. It twirled in the air before setting straight for the ninjas. They backed away, scared out of their minds. One ninja threw an exploding tag at it's head. It blew up in it's eye. The skull was forced back, and when it focused back onto the mist missing ninjas, it was madder then ever. It's jaw opened and it let out a terrifying roar. One ninja took his own kunai and cut his own head off. Sureiya smirked. The suicide ninja seemed to make a 'Simon says' thing. 23 of the remaining ninjas committed suicide in different ways. One lone ninja stood staring at the skeleton, not daring to make a move.

Suddenly the skeleton was gone. The sky was normal. Sureiya was still in the same way but another 10 of hers were standing around the place.

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" Sureiya yelled and the clones ran at the lone ninja. The clones began Rasengan shuriken and impaled it smack bam into his skull. The guy's brains flew every where. Another clone threw a Chidori at his guts.

"That is so [fricking] beautiful." Hidan told Sureiya. She turned her head to him and smirked.

"Just you [fricking] wait." She told him. The clones put their hands together in a circle (like how Shickamaru does to think).

"Jashin jutsu: shape shifting!" they all yelled and they moved into a great big white glob. It grew bigger and bigger until it took form: the ten tailed demon. It drew in a breath and a speak of Tailed Beast Bomb and fired it at the dead bodies. It hit a wall of protection and it curved around it, enveloping it in a sphere. The Tailed Beast Bomb exploded a million times in the sphere before it was transported to a dead world dimensions away. The Ten Tailed Beast disappeared in a poof.

Finally, Sureiya got up and felt her circle, pulling out her rod as she went over to Hidan.

"Good [fricking] kill." Sureiya smiled, shaking his hand.

"You [fricking] as well." he grinned back.

With Hermione (she's standing next to the Akatsuki)

If Hermione was an anime/manga character, then her eyes would be very small and it would be shaking around in fear a bit. But sadly she wasn't so all she was doing was having her hands over her mouth and her whole body would be shaking in fear. After all, she just saw the Death Mark in reality. Beside her, was a group of boys and two girls whispering to each other.

"How did she do that? Become the Ten Tailed Demon?" a blue boy whispered (Kisame).

"Didn't Hidan say she had the powers to shape shift? That must be how." One with his face covered up but his eye suggested (Kakuzu). He was in a very awkward standing position. He was leaning on one side so his left sleeve was touching the ground.

'Wait, how do they know things like that? I know I'm the only one who's been searching on her, and I haven't even came across her nickname, let alone anything else!' Hermione thought.

"Tobi asks why did the sky go red? And that Skeleton? Tobi was very scared." The one with a lolly pop mask asked (I think you know who that is).

"Wuss." a girl with blond haired growled at him (Deidara- and I know he's not a girl!). Tobi's eye hole in his mask began to stream with water.

"Your so mean, Deidara-sempai!" he cried.

"I checked it with my eye. It seemed very real, but I found one trace of gen jutsu around Sureiya." a black haired boy told them with no emotion what so ever (Itachi). Most of the group smirked, but- "It was very hard and I found it when Sureiya released the gen jutsu." The smirked fell off their faces as they stared at Itachi in disbelief.

"Wow, Hidan wasn't joking when he said she was Jashin's right arm." the only red head that really looked like a Weasley sighed (Sasori).

"Shhh! That bushy haired girl is looking at us! Shut up!" the other girl in the group with blue hair hissed at them and they hurried away (Konan). Hermione was very confused. She was looking at them out of the very corner of her eye, and when they looked in her way, she looked at the battle field. It was almost like they were like Sureiya… ninjas? No, that can't be possible, only she could come here with her jumping abilities. Hermione shrugged it off. Maybe she caught me just before I looked away. Don't bother with it.

But Hermione missed a very big question. It was right in her face.

How did those ninjas that Sureiya and Jashin (Hidan) were fighting get here?

Hidan (Mwhahaha)

Hidan gawked at Sureiya and her perfect body. She was beautiful, powerful, the god damn Sureiya, and she just tortured those ninjas without braking a sweat.

Hidan just couldn't wait until she fell into his hands. Just until-

Hidan shook his head. No, I [fricking] can't. He thought. There's no way the Sureiya would fall for me! She's Jashin's right arm, for Jashin's sake!

Jashin

The god of death and destruction almost laughed out loud in the Great Hall of God when he was in the ALL Gods and Goddess Meeting. These meetings only happened one a year, and you were looked down upon if you did anything but all that bull crap… Jashin really wanted to stand up, say '[frick] you' and disappear to his throne room. Every god/goddess knew that he wanted to.

Anyway, back to hand.

Jashin made every thing happen so far. He made sure Lord Voldemort would find that spell and summon the Akatsuki; he made sure that Sureiya accepted the job. He made sure that Pain (he is NOT a god) thought up of going in as first years. He made sure that they had all the wizard and witch stuff they needed and wands in their bags. He even made sure that Hidan would fall surely for Sureiya after that fight. But the thing he was planning for was going to make- ((A/N: like hell I'm going to let you read that!) *glare at imaginary author* yes, so, to do that Jashin had to make things line every thing up nicely… Jashin isn't called God for nothing… now, what was Sureiya scared of… ah yes… that… perfect! And it was very easy to make it happen...

Sureiya

Sureiya felt a shiver go down my spine… some one she knew was planning something… hopefully not Jashin-sama. No, her best friend wouldn't do that on her! She did a mental laugh to get it off her thoughts. Back to the real world! Sureiya looked at Hidan, transformed into a demon formed Jashin. Really, he didn't look like that at all.

"You do know that [fricking] Jashin looks like you in your normal state, but the design on his cloak is the [fricking] Jashin symbol, and his hair is a blond short and [fricking] spiky hair (like Naruto's) and his eyes are [fricking] blood red." Sureiya pointed out while doing a jutsu to repair her clothing. Her cut tank top was about to rip in to just in between her breasts, and her pants about to fall down (not like Sureiya bothered with underpants). Sureiya saw a look of disappoint in Hidan's eyes…

"Ohhhh? Wished that I didn't repair my [fricking] clothing?" she poked fun at him. He scowled and took her hand to get up.

"[frick] you." he said to her and itched where the stitching Kakuzu had done.

"Want me to [fricking] heal that for you?" Sureiya offered, hands already glowing green.

"[frick] off." Hidan scowled but his eyes did give away that he wanted her to do so. She put her hands around his neck and her chakra seeped in. Hidan was surprised. Sureiya's chakra was gentle, not ruff and hurting chakra (through he wouldn't mind the pain part). Suddenly she was done and Sureiya pulled the black things out.

"[fricking] thanks…" Hidan grumbled.

"Don't [fricking] worry." Sureiya punched his shoulder softly (he almost had to steady himself with a step sideways). "Anyway, I think you better [fricking] go, because the [fricking] teachers are ready to [fricking] curse you." Hidan mock saluted, and ran away in a blur.

Back at the castle, Dumbledore was staring at her in a black look, but she knew he was angry.

"Who was that person and couldn't you make it a lot less bloody and terrifying?" he asked, voice sharp. The teachers around him looked at him in shock. It had been years since they had heard that voice. No one dared to speak back at him but Sureiya.

"That [fricking] man is another [fricking] Jashinist and felt the thrill of a [fricking] bloody battle. So he [fricking] joined me fight. Some other [fricking] people have the same [fricking] powers as me. As for the blood and [fricking] scariness? Not my [fricking] fault everyone in this [fricking] castle lived a sheltered life! Even [fricking] golden boy had a very good life compared to other [fricking] people in other dimensions! Heck, if he [fricking] lived in the world I was [fricking] born in, he would have been [fricking] bushed away like a [fricking] piece of dust! Even the way I [fricking] lived as a non-immortal was [fricking] normal! I was almost [fricking] raped every. [Fricking]. Day. Even if you saw your [fricking] sister killed by you [fricking] Dumbledore. One man in my [fricking] world kill his own [fricking] clan which was over 1000 people just so he could [fricking] test in strength. Hell, the [fricking] Weasleys had it good! An entire [fricking] village goes starving every day, some [fricking] families not eating for a whole [fricking] month! Yeah, maybe the [fricking] brat that had the [fricking] Nine Tail demon sealed in him had it a bit hard, but not [fricking] much! Do you want to hear his life story?" Sureiya glared at Dumbledore. Everyone who heard her was silent. "As a [fricking] child, every village hated him and wanted him [fricking] dead because of the Kyuubi. When he started [fricking] ninja school, the teachers put homework that [fricking] Dumbledore would had trouble doing. No one [fricking] cared. They just [fricking] kept on hurting him. When he [fricking] left the ninja school, no one around BUT one [fricking] man congratulated him. When he finally had ONE [fricking] friend other then the [fricking] man, he just [fricking] left the village to gain more [fricking] power. And did you [fricking] know? The guy who left his village brother was the [fricking] one who kill his while clan but him. Naruto, the [fricking] brat, went after him, only to have his [fricking] friend throw a Chidori next to his [fricking] heart. If it wasn't for the [fricking] Kyuubi, his story would have been [fricking] over. And that's just the [fricking] start of his [fricking] life. Do you think that I [fricking] should turn down the bloodiness level?" Sureiya paused, waiting for an answer from anyone.

"[frick] no." she yelled at him, shot him the middle finger, grabbed her scythe, and flew away.

The whole castle stared at the spot where she was seconds ago.

"That world she lived in must have been terrible." Professor McGollal whispered silently to herself. Dumbledore slowly nodded.

Jashin

Jashin was silently cursing when he checked on the world. When she left the castle, Jashin sat forward (his normal way of sitting was feet on table, rocking back and forth on his chair). This gained many looks from the meeting.

"Oh you better go back…" he mumbled to himself.

Hidan

Hidan released the transformation jutsu in the Forest right outside their front door. He could hear Sureiya yelled from the doors to there. He winced when he heard that she had been raped nearly every day… that's some parents. He saw her fly over head after her rant had been over. She landed a flew metres away from where Hidan was. She slid from her scythe onto the ground and curled into a ball, arms hugging her legs to her chest. Hidan put a hand on her shoulder, but Sureiya just turned away from him.

"Sureiya? What the [frick] is wrong with you?" Hidan asked very gently. Sureiya didn't answer at all. After a few minutes staying that way, Hidan dared to something. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"It's ok." he whispered, and as he said that, her arms went under his and Sureiya hugged back.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" she said after a while. "It's just I get so scared when I think about my past."

"All I [fricking] heard was you being… ya know." Hidan sighed.

"My parents were drunk from the first memory of them. They saw me as a mistake, unwanted, a weak thing. Jashin was my first and only friend then. My parents always scared off anyone who came near me. Jashin scared them away.

"But one day my parents… got even more drunk then ever if that could happen. Their stake bottles soon became my fear. Jashin just so happened to be coming to my house that day and he came in when he didn't hear me coming. I can't remember what happened, but my parents killed Jashin with their stake bottles… and that was the moment when God was looking for a new soul to become another god and he just so happened to pick out Jashin. In the split second from when he died mortally, to the second he was reborn, he made me his first follower and I killed my parents on the spot. After that… yeah…" Sureiya explained, laying her head into his shoulder.

"And I'm the only [fricking] one to notice your not [fricking] swearing?" he asked after a new moments.

"I don't swear when I remember my past." Sureiya answered. Hidan shrugged.

"So… you still have a fear of stake bottles?" Hidan asked.

"Stake, stake bottles, alcohol… anything to do with drunk and stuff." Sureiya sighed.

"So you don't like [six]?" Hidan pouted. Sureiya smiled and poked his cheek.

"Nope. I'm still [fricking] virgin even through people [fricking] tried to raped me." Sureiya laughed at his shocked face.

"[fricking] seriously?" he yelled.

"Yep. Never [fricking] liked it and never [fricking] will." Sureiya said. Hidan thought for a moment.

"I take that [fricking] belief and turn it right [fricking] around." he challenged.

"You ready to take on that [fricking] bet?" Sureiya smirked. "Because it will be hard at [fricking] hell."

"You [fricking] bet I will."

…

Sureiya walked through the hall ways of Hogwarts, trying to find the head master's chamber. She would've asked anyone around her but… since it was night, there was no one to talk to. Finally, she saw the entrance. She poked the statue until it let her up (it grumbling how it woke her up) and saw that the sun was starting to rise. Not a second later after it had fully risen, did Dumbledore come out of his bedroom.

"Hey." Sureiya called. Dumbledore's head shot up and looked at the girl standing at the door. "I just want to [fricking] say I'm still in the [shoot] job…" Dumbledore smiled in relief. If she had left, he was in big trouble.

"You were the whole time. You can go back to Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled, getting ready to go down to the elves for a nice cup of coffee.

"Yeah but I'm off today, I [fricking] have to have some sleep. Immortally doesn't count having no [fricking] sleep. Ahh, now I have to get a bed…" Sureiya muttered to herself as she left the room. In the common room, she bumped into 10-year-old Hidan.

"Hidan, can I use your [fricking] bed? I have to [fricking] sleep… Haven't done so in a week…" Sureiya yawned.

"Level 1, room 3, the bed with the Jashin symbol over the head rest." he answered and went back to practising to fly his scythe on two feet. Sureiya stumbled up stairs and found the room. She opened it to find five of the Akatsuki boys were in this room. She collapsed onto Hidan's bed just managing to close the curtains around her.

Hidan-night that same day

Hidan was tired from keeping the jutsu up all day. He really needed some rest. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi followed him, all tied from the same thing. As Hidan was about to rip the curtains open, he saw Sureiya's hair in his bed, and had to quietly get into the bed without anyone noticing. Once Hidan was safe in his bed, he released the age jutsu and returned to his normal self. Hidan was half way to sleep, he felt something slither around his waist. Since he was used to Kakuzu using his black thing to stitch him up, he let it go. But he suddenly felt hands craw across his bare chest. He stiffened, and remembered that Sureiya was in the bed with him.

"Around and around and around we go…" she mumbled/sang. Her arms drew Hidan to Sureiya's body. She put her chin on his shoulder. Hidan felt his face heat up, and he frowned. No, that's not right, I've had [six] with millions of girls! How could I bush now? He thought. But she is very pretty and is my type… Hidan fell asleep with the thoughts.

…

"Ne Kakuzu, shouldn't Hidan be up soon? After all, we have a meeting in the next few minutes." Deidara asked the masked ex-waterfall ninja.

"We'll let him sleep until Tobi comes back with the bucket of water." Kakuzu's voice answered. Hidan Jabbed Sureiya in the tummy, but she didn't wake up.

"Tobi got the water! Tobi asks why Tobi got the water." the annoying voice made the Jashinist panic. Forming a few hand seals and putting them on Sureiya, he made her transform into himself. Then he turned into another pillow just as the curtain was ripped open. The water was dumped on Sureiya-Hidan and she shot up.

"What the [frick]!" she yelled and looked around.

"Good, your up. Get ready, Pains called a meeting." Kakuzu yelled at him and walked away. Sureiya looked down and saw she was Hidan. The 'pillow' concentrated and told Sureiya the situation. She nodded and followed along, melting into the 10 year old she had always seen before. Luckily, the group in the room didn't see her melt; after all she was to poof into the younger Hidan. Once the group left the room, Hidan poofed back to himself. He squished his chakra into a pin point in his veins. Once that was done, he followed quietly after them, getting ready for the switch jutsu. Sureiya followed them and sensed that Hidan was getting ready to come.

"I need to [fricking] go to the [fricking] loo." Sureiya grumbled and ran off. The group didn't notice him go off. He soon re-joined as the real Hidan.


End file.
